


We Never Change, Do We?

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-22
Updated: 2004-03-22
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listening to Coldplay brings back bittersweet memories. Could be a companion piece to Reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Never Change, Do We?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy hadn't meant for this to happen. He hadn't meant to wind up sitting on his living room floor weeping silently to himself. But there had been the library, and he had been bored, and so he went to the library. There at the library had been a cd that caught his eye (or rather his heart), and he decided to check it out, so he ended up coming home with the it. He stuck it into the stereo and began to recall the memories. Coldplay was what they listened to the most those days. Each song, each word, brought back old times that he found himself missing more than anything.

_I'll be there by your side, just you try and stop me_

They went through everything together, they went through hell together, always together. Whenever someone was down, the others would always go and pick him up no matter what they had planned for that day. Together, for so long, now they were apart and had been for so long. Life didn't make sense; it gave you your best friend, your soul mate, and then took them back again.

_Look at the stars, look how they shine for you_

He remembered the time that'd inspired Dom to run outside after their feet were taken off and just look at the stars. They could have gone back to the Matterhorn with the others and gotten themselves wasted, but instead the two of them had ended up lying in a comfortable tangle on the grass just staring up at the sky. The sky that was studded with so many diamonds it seemed as if God had long ago gathered stars the all the other parts of the sky and brought them all to New Zealand.

_I want to live life, and be good to you, and I want to fly, and never come down_

That was the night they first kissed, first realized just how in love they were with each other. It was so right. They'd been happy. Oh, had they been happy, too happy in fact to think of the future that was going to rip them apart like Merry and Pippin. Billy saw it coming before any of this, and was determined not to let any of it happen. But he always had to look. And they had been happy.

_A spider web and it's me in the middle, so I twist and turn... here am I in my little bubble_

He wouldn't do it again. Merry/Dom's words echoed in his head, "Don't you understand?" The fact was that we would do it again, in a heartbeat he would take on future heartbreak just so he could hold his Merry one more time. But they'd talked about it before: It has to be over. Billy suddenly realized that it was all wrong, all of it, he should be able to hold his Merry if he wanted to, but his Merry was in a whole different country and always would be.

_You know I love you so... you know I love you so_

That's what they'd said to each other. Dom would reach over and put 'that Yellow song' on and look at Billy and Billy could hear him think, "This song is for you, Bills." That had been 'their' song ever since, and they would listen to it, and quote it, and every golden afternoon when the brilliant melancholy sunset lit a halo around each other's hobbit hair, it would make them think of that song and they would start singing it at the same time. Now as Billy sat on his floor and the song ended, he put it back, not wanting to let go- he'd let go one too many times already.

_I swam across, I jumped across for you_

"Billy?" That was what Dom had said, and Billy could hear it so clearly now, and wished for more than anything that hear could hear it once again. He might even get out the Lord of the Rings dvds that he'd hidden away for so long. "Billy?" Suddenly he knew that it wasn't in his head, and he whirled around and his Dominic stood there, circles around his eyes and luggage around his feet. Rushing into waiting arms, his questions cut short by a mouth whose eagerness almost matched his own. Coldplay played on in the background, their song, and Dom promised never to leave again even if he lost everything.

_I want to live life, and always be true, and I want to live life, and be good to you..._

The End


End file.
